Desde Las Cenizas
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Transformación y muerte de la heroína de Francia, por el cual aprendió que no todos los "milagros" son venidos del cielo. PuellaMagi! Jeane D'Arc. Basado en el dato canon de Juana de Arco como chica mágica del Capitulo 12.


**Hola de nuevo! Por fin tengo mi Lap de vuelta! (se le daño el system y casi me pongo a llorar, pero recuperé todo y soy feliz!)**

**Un día de la nada empecé a dibujar a Juana de Arco en un pedazo de papel porque recientemente había vuelto a ver esta serie, y quise escribir como hubiera sido su historia como chica mágica (hubiera sido algo genial…bueno, no tanto .-.)**

**Como sea, me dio flojera hacer una historia larga (además de que prometí no volver a escribir historias largas este año) y mejor decidí hacer este oneshot.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''

_La noche era silenciosa para haber sido una época de guerras. Juana caminó escuchando el crujido de la hierba del campo bajo sus pies._

_Reflexionaba acerca de aquellas voces divinas que le había confiado un territorio entero a ella. No sólo eso, si no su liberación._

"_¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? Soy mujer. Lo más probable es que se rían. Incluso podrían acusarme de bruja. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no al hijo del panadero de la villa? ¿O al de la costurera?"_

_Dios había confiado en ella. Pero ella no confiaba en sí misma. Su madre le había dicho que si Dios llamaba era porque era posible hacerlo. Lo sabía. Ese era el coraje que necesitaba para presentarse frente al rey y hablarle de la misión que le había sido confiada. Pero esa miserable duda seguía molestando su cabeza como los mosquitos._

_Se había sentado en medio del campo, bebido agua y comido el pedazo de pan que le sobraba. Entonces apareció de la nada._

_-Votre voyage est long. Mais ce n'est pas sûr. __Vous voulez que votre pays soit libre, Jeane?*- dijo una voz extraña sobre su cabeza. Casi parecía la de un niño. Un acento difícil de identificar pero su francés era perfecto, como si fuera un patriota._

_Alzó la mirada buscando el origen y todo lo que encontró fue a un animal blanco y pequeño ondulando su cola parado en una rama. Por un momento pensó que era una gato, descartando dicho pensamiento al ver que de sus orejas, nacían otras distintas, caídas y largas, con un aro extraño rodeándolas. Sus pequeños ojos rojos la observaban sin expresión ni parpadear, más no su hocico que casi parecía una sonrisa._

_Espero sin hablar pensando que el cansancio del viaje y el no estar durmiendo ya, la habían afectado a tal grado de creer que un animal le habló. Pero la voz se volvió a manifestar, dándose cuenta que si provenía de aquel animal que no movía el hocico para hacerlo._

_¿Acaso era otra señal divina?_

_-¡Yo puedo hacer que ese deseo se vuelva realidad! ¡Todo lo que necesitas hacer es hacer un contrato conmigo y convertirte en una chica mágica! Te concederé lo que sea que me pidas- aseguró el animal bajándose del árbol con agilidad y parándose en sus rodillas. Juana dio un pequeño brinco al tenerlo tan cerca._

_-¿C-chica mágica?- preguntó sin entender el significado de aquello._

_-Oui, une fille magique**. Serás como una heroína con poderes especiales, ¡casi divinos! A cambio, tú deseas lo que quieras, no importa que lo sea, y yo lo cumpliré en ese instante._

_-¿Incluso si interfiere en la guerra? ¿Incluso si va en contra de la ley? ¿Eso no es brujería?- empezaba a ponerse nerviosa con aquella criatura. Quería darse media vuelta e ignorarlo, pero mentira o no, la oferta era tentadora en verdad._

_-Mira te digo que no te miento, la decisión es tuya._

_Ahí iba otra vez. Una criatura que le confiaba un poder y que además, le concedía un deseo. _

_Las preguntas estallaron nuevamente en su cabeza. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no la hija de la comerciante que tiene a su madre en cama? ¿Por qué no las niñas del callejón en el mercado que sufren de hambre?_

_-Tú puedes no solo salvar a tu país, si no, a todas esas niñas que sufren. Sus desgracias son causadas por brujas, seres que causan sufrimiento. Si te conviertes en chica mágica, podrás acabar con estas brujas y hacer que sus males paren- contestó a sus pensamientos._

_Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar._

_-¿Que eres?_

_-Soy un mensajero. Mi nombre es Kyubey._

_Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Un mensajero? ¿Enserio era cierto? ¿Era posible? ¿Podía salvar incluso al mundo?_

_Entonces en ese momento supo que era una señal de Dios. No tenía por qué dudar o temer._

_Todo estaba en sus manos._

_-Si es cierto lo que dices mensajero, acepto. Haré un contrato contigo.- se puso de pie, haciendo que 'Kyubey' se bajara de sus piernas para quedar frente a ella._

_-¡Perfecto!- exclamó mientras una luz brillaba en el pecho de Juana-¡Ahora, pide lo que quieras!_

_-¡Deseo poder hacer todo lo posible para terminar con la ocupación inglesa y liberar Orleans tal y como Sainte Catherine de Fierbois me pidió!- declaró firme en su fe._

_Sintió que algo salía de su pecho, una luz la cegó por un momento antes de ver una gema dorada flotar frente a sus ojos._

_-El contrato está formado. Tómala. Es tu poder. ¡Déjalo libre y logra tu cometido!_

_Alzó su mano para tomar la gema. La observó con maravilla._

_La esperanza estaba en sus manos_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''

-Miserable mentiroso- dijo sin expresión cuando Kyubey apareció en la pequeña ventana de su fría celda. Los pocos rayos de luna que se filtraban daban a notar la silueta gatuna.

-Yo no mentí, yo concedí tu deseo tal y como pediste. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo tu alcance- contesto el animal con aquella expresión que ella odiaba. Que nunca cambiaba.

La misma con la que había visto a esa chica campesina, engañada y convertida en chica mágica, volverse una bruja. Humanas vueltas maldad. Esperanza en cenizas. Para el beneficio de Kyubey.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Se dio cuentas que había hecho un pacto con la maldad en persona.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''

Las llamas quemaban. Era como el mismo infierno.

No. Ya se encontraba en el infierno.

Desde el contrato, ya lo estaba.

Se sintió impotente. Desesperada. Había pedido que pusieran una cruz frente a ella hasta que muriese, para ser lo último que pudiera ver***. Para pedir perdón una y otra vez por lo que había hecho.

Ni sus propios poderes la habían podido librar de esto. Pero prefería que su vida terminara así. Su gema del alma estaba demasiado oscura. El mínimo uso de su poder, la transformaría en una bruja.

No quería terminar así. Era su último deseo. Por eso se mantenía serena.

Apretó con fuerza la gema en su mano atada en el madero a sus espaldas y antes de su final gritó:

-¡Yo moriré por su culpa! ¡Si yo me hubiese entregado a la iglesia y no a mis enemigos, yo no estaría aquí!****

No supo si el grito iba dirigido hacia Kyubey quien observaba el espectáculo desde un edificio cercano, o los que la habían condenado. Después, dejó caer la gema y el fuego avivó, convirtiéndolos a ambos en cenizas.

Sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, o tal vez era su imaginación. ¿Estaba muerta?

Quiso abrir los ojos y saber, pero temía a abrirlos.

-Abre los ojos- una voz le pidió.

Después de debatirse, lo hizo. Frente a ella estaba una chica, de extraño cabello rosa. Su ropa tan peculiar hizo que inmediatamente supiera que era una chica mágica, además del aura clara que la rodeaba. Parecía un ángel que había ido en su ayuda.

Sintió una paz que no sentía desde hace mucho ante su presencia. La chica tomó su mano y la abrió. La gema seguía ahí. Entonces, como si fuese una semilla del sufrimiento, extrajo lo que la oscurecía.

-No tendrás que sufrir nunca más- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Observó con sorpresa que su gema estaba totalmente clara, cuando la desesperación y tortura de ese último año la habían podrido hasta que no hubiese vuelta atrás.

La chica comenzó a desvanecerse.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto en casi un murmullo.

-Madoka Kaname- contestó antes de la perdiera de vista.

Cerró los ojos. Ya no quemaba. Ya no estaba desesperada.

-Gracias, Madoka. Dios te bendiga- pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño, del cual ya no despertaría, pero de todos modos, no le importaba.

'''''''''''''''''''''

**Notas: **

*Tu jornada es larga. Pero este no es seguro. ¿Quieres que tu país sea libre, Juana?

**Si, una chica mágica

_*** "_Como último deseo, Juana reclamó que los Sacerdotes alzasen una cruz delante de sus ojos hasta que ella muriese, para que así acabara sus últimos momentos acompañada de Dios"

**** "Se dice que antes de que muriera la Pucelle, Cauchon se acercó a ella, y Juana gritó: «Yo moriré por su culpa, si yo me hubiese entregado a la iglesia y no a mis enemigos, yo no estaría aquí». Con un fogonazo del verdugo, Juana sería rápidamente reducida a cenizas."

wiki/Juana_de_Arco#Muerte

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sí, me leí la Wikipedia para escribir miserables 1000 palabras, pero si no, ni al caso! D:**

**Espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
